Human After All
by Zeelda
Summary: Roy/Ed. A l'époque, ils ont passé l'examen d'alchimiste d'État ensembles. C'est quatre ans plus tard qu'ils se retrouveront, respectivement à 16 et 29 ans. Ayant endurés, chacun leur tour la souffrance de ce titre dont ils étaient si fiers.
1. Chapter 1

****

HUMAN AFTER ALL

__

Pour commencer et introduire un peu l'histoire, je préfère préciser maintenant que j'ai changé pas mal de choses du scénario initial pour faire cette fic. Je voulais créer quelque chose d'original, une histoire qui n'a pas encore été faite. Voila, je préviens pour ne pas entraîner d'éventuelles déceptions. Donc pour commencer, lorsque Mustang passe l'examen d'alchimiste d'État, il est âgé de 25 ans. Mais il n'a pas encore fait Ishbal. (Il participera à la fin de cette guerre pendant l'intervalle de temps où il arrivera à ses 29 ans actuels.) Al n'a pas perdu son corps, Ed a tenté la transmutation seul, ne souhaitant pas impliquer son jeune frère en cas d'échec, dans la tentative de transmutation de leur mère. Cependant, il a bel et bien perdu son bras et sa jambe. Mais il évoluera seul.

**Chapitre 1 Rivalités**

Edward se trouvait devant le QG militaire de Central City, seul. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision pour le moment. Il allait passer le test. A 12 ans à peine, il avait survécu à sa transmutation désastreuse. Il en avait aussi payé le prix, suite à de nombreuses souffrances. Il avait cependant réussi à aller de l'avant, et il pensait à cette époque, que passer le test lui apporterait l'accès à son corps d'origine. A cette époque, il ne savait rien. Il savait au moins une chose, le moment pour lui était venu. Il devait y aller. Il prit son courage à deux mains. Après tout il avait déjà passé la partie théorique. Lorsqu'il entra dans le quartier général, il se retrouva dans une grande pièce, à étages. On pouvait voir comme des gradins dans la pièce. Elle était vaste et plûtot impressionnante. Un peu comme un amphithéâtre. Adaptée à la puissance des transmutations. De nombreux militaires étaient présents, ainsi que le président lui-même. D'autres alchimistes étaient déjà prêts, également. Tous le regardèrent, étonnés, excepté le généralissime qui sourit. Ils semblaient tous surpris que le haut gradé ait laissé l'accès à un jeune garçon comme lui. Ed alla s'asseoir. C'est ici qu'il devrait tous les convaincre.

L'atmosphère se faisait lourde de silence. Un des alchimiste venait visiblement de terminer sa démonstration, car il alla s'asseoir avec les autres. Quelques militaires prenaient des notes, ici et là. Ils semblaient également débattre de la question. Lorsque Edward Elric regarda autour plus précisément les autres candidats, il remarqua non pas à sa surprise qu'ils étaient tous beaucoup plus vieux que lui. Le premier sur lequel son visage s'attarda était un homme très grand avec des lunettes et des cheveux châtains et mi-longs, il ne semblait absolument pas en confiance, et ne cessait de regarder le jeune blond, gêné. Il faut dire que l'armée n'avait pas l'habitude d'engager des marmots. Et puis Ed n'était pas dans son élément ici, il ne désirait pas s'éterniser.

Puis le second alchimiste qu'il regarda attira immédiatement son attention. Il était de taille normale, les cheveux très bruns couleur ébène, les yeux onyx, le regard fier, sourcils froncés. Il regardait le plus jeune d'un air exaspéré, comme s'il trouvait inadmissible qu'on permette à ce genre de gringalet de se présenter, et de lui faire de la concurrence. Ed releva son regard, et le regarda droit dans les yeux, le mettant au défi de lui faire la moindre remarque. Les deux se regardèrent, l'un essayant de dominer l'autre, Edward en oublia presque la raison pour laquelle il était venu, leur duel visuel durant un bon laps de temps. Soudain une voix vint tirer le jeune garçon de sa léthargie.

****

«- Lieutenant Roy Mustang, c'est à vous.

Un des subordonnés du chef des armées venait de donner l'occasion au brun arrogant de faire ses preuves, car il venait de se lever. Quelqu'un apporta de la paille, pour en faire un petit tas par terre. L'homme avec qui Ed venait déjà de s'accrocher visuellement s'approcha du centre de la pièce. A l'appel de son nom il avait détourné immédiatement son regard du blond. Blond qui cependant continuait de froncer les sourcils, toujours méfiant. Roy Mustang retroussa une de ses manches, dévoilant une main gantée. Ed eut tout juste le temps de voir un cercle de transmutation dessiné sur le gant en question. Il ne connaissait pas ce symbole, mais il n'allait pas tarder à en deviner la signification. Le militaire semblait profondément concentré. La scène se passa rapidement. Il claqua des doigts, des étincelles en jaillirent, et il mit ainsi le feu à la botte de paille prévue à cet effet. L'effet fut immédiat, Mustang était très fier de sa prestation, des exclamations se firent entendre partout dans la salle. Il semblait ravi d'être le centre de tous les regards. En effet, il fit une tête de faux modeste, et vu d'ici, il disposait d'un charisme extraordinaire.. Même Ed ne pouvait le nier.

**- Impressionnant, Lieutenant. Vous pouvez aller vous rasseoir maintenant. N'ayez pas trop d'inquiétude pour la suite. **dit le généralissime, lui souriant.

C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Le commandant tenait son alchimiste cette année, il le regardait déjà comme si il le voyait déjà sur les champs de bataille. Comme un collectionneur ayant trouvé la pièce rare. Mustang afficha un sourire, et se dirigea vers une sorte de gradin. Il le transforma en sourire cynique lorsqu'il regarda Ed. Edward était impressionné c'est vrai. Bon il avait besoin d'un cercle, principale différence avec lui. Mais ses flammes semblaient dangereuses, mieux valait ne pas s'y frotter. Alors que tous les autres avaient été éblouis par son talent, l'alchimiste à l'automail n'avait fait aucune démonstration physique pouvant montrer qu'il ressentait le moindre sentiment d'émerveillement. Ça n'avait pas échappé au brun qui était parti s'asseoir.

****

- Edward Elric.

Le blond se leva et alla se placer au centre. Il fit signe qu'il n'avait pas besoin de matériel. Le brun le regarda, attentivement. Comme pour l'évaluer. Ed réfléchit à ce qu'il allait faire pour improviser. Puis, une fois qu'il eut trouvé, il fléchit ses jambes, claqua des mains et les posa sur le sol. Une lance sortit du sol. Quelqu'un dans la salle cria un **« Sans cercle ! »**_. _Edward attrapa la lance au fur et à mesure qu'elle se formait et sortait du sol, les autres le regardèrent également impressionnés. Puis, armé ainsi, il courut vers le généralissime qui était en face de lui. Il se précipita sur lui et plaça la lame de l'arme blanche au niveau de la gorge du chef des armées. Les subordonnées de l'homme se jetèrent sur Ed, pointant des pistolets, l'empêchant de tenter quoi que se soit. Ils étaient environ cinq, mais ils auraient dû être plus réactifs dans cette situation. Il avait remarqué que Mustang le scrutait des yeux. Il avait même sursauté sur le coup. Sans s'être levé. Dans tous les cas les intentions de l'alchimiste blond n'étaient pas celles qu'il laissait croire. C'est pourquoi il s'adressa au président, en déclarant.

****

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était si facile de tuer quelqu'un d'aussi important. Vous devriez revoir la façon dont se déroule cet examen.

Le généralissime fit signe aux militaires pour qu'ils abaissent leurs armes. Il déclara simplement.

****

- Tu as l'air courageux. Mais tu ne sais pas où tu as mis les pieds. Attends les résultats de l'examen jeune alchimiste.»

Il partit. C'est à ce moment là que la lame du jeune homme fut brisée. Elle se divisa en deux parties sous ses yeux. Effaré, il se demanda quand l'autre avait sorti son épée. Sur ce il sortit, à la surprise de tout le monde. Les portes claquèrent derrière lui, et il alla prendre l'air. Il s'arrêta, et s'assit dans les marches bordant le QG. Il espérait ne pas en avoir trop fait, comme d'habitude. Depuis l'échec de la transmutation, il lui arrivait parfois de douter. Pourtant il aimait montrer qu'il était sûr de lui. Au bout d'un certain temps, où il s'était vidé la tête, les portes s'ouvrirent derrière lui. Les autres alchimistes venaient également de sortir, ne lui jetant aucun regard. Visiblement le commandant avait voulu garder le meilleur pour la fin. Son _« one-man-show __»_aurait pu tourner mal. Il le savait. En réfléchissant, il sentit une ombre derrière lui. Il devina à qui pouvait appartenir celle-ci.

**«** **- Ta petite blague aurait pu se retourner contre toi Ed. **c'était en effet le lieutenant Mustang qui avait pris la parole.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? **demanda-il, sans se retourner. Énervé, qu'il l'ait appelé de cette manière.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Irrité, le blond se leva et se retourna pour lui faire face. Ils étaient seuls sur les marches du QG. Le ciel devenait grisâtre. Mustang le regarda droit dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils. Il se rapprocha du garçon et soudain l'attrapa par le col, et le plaqua contre un mur, à l'écart. Il le tenait d'une main au col, et l'autre posée sur le mur, pour l'immobiliser.

**- N'espère pas me voler mon titre. **Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux. Puis il monta le ton, fronçant toujours les sourcils, il commença à s'énerver. **Pourquoi peux-tu faire de l'alchimie sans cercle ? C'est impossible. Un gamin en plus. **

La goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Ed détestait qu'on le traite de lardon.

**- Mais lâchez-moi bordel.**

Edward essaya de se dégager. Mais Mustang ne l'avait pas lâché.

**Ça ne vous regarde pas ! **Lorsqu'il pu enfin avoir la force de s'écarter de lui, ses vêtements s'arrachèrent, dévoilant sa cicatrice, et l'automail soudé à la chair humaine. En effet, aujourd'hui pour l'examen, il ne portait pas son habituel manteau rouge. Sa veste avait craqué au niveau de l'articulation. Les pupilles d'Edward devinrent des points dans ses iris. _Il ne devait pas savoir._

**- Les cicatrices ne sont pas dues à la guerre civile. Ton bras est trop nettement sectionné. L'alchimie sans cercle. La seule possibilité... **

Il était trop tard. Mustang semblait avoir compris. Ses traits se durcirent. Il recula.** Une transmutation humaine. **Un silence suivit cette révélation. Il avait deviné, à quoi bon le nier.** Mais, tu as survécu. Espèce d'imbécile... »**

Mustang en savait plus qu'assez. Sil venait à le répéter tout serait terminé pour lui. Il devait l'empêcher de nuire. Ou alors tout lui expliquer maintenant qu'il savait. Lui expliquer pour qu'il garde le secret. Il en décida ainsi. Il fit signe à Mustang de le suivre. Ils restèrent à proximité du QG, mais contournèrent le bâtiment et s'asseyèrent sur un banc. Ed lui expliqua ses motivations et tout ce qui avait précédé sa venue ici, pour qu'en échange il garde le silence. Ce ne fut pas sans conditions. Roy Mustang, tout pervers qu'il était, exigea de lui, que si il était choisi comme alchimiste d'État, qu'il lui cède tout bonnement la place. Le lieutenant avait de l'ambition, c'était évident. Pourtant Ed n'avait pas le choix. Il connaissait son secret, il pouvait le faire chanter . _Quel salaud _pensa t-il. Pourtant s'il ne lui avait pas expliqué son passé, la situation aurait été largement pire. Mustang semblait être prétentieux et manipulateur. Mais il espérait bientôt lui faire regretter ses agissements. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, un des militaires vint les trouver. Il s'agissait d'un des subordonnés du président. Il était jeune et encore sans expérience. Il possédait des cheveux très courts, et portait un tas de feuilles dans les bras. Aussi il s'éclaircit la voix avant de déclarer.

**«**** - Messieurs Elric et Mustang. Vous avez été retenus comme alchimistes d'État. Félicitations. Lieutenant Roy Mustang vous serez le_ Flame Alchemist_.**** Quant à vous Edward Elric, vous serez le _Fullmetal Alchemist_. »**

Sur ce, il remit à chacun la célèbre montre en argent, les amenant au grade de chien de l'armée. Leur fit signer un formulaire de confirmation. Puis il repartit en direction du Quartier Général. Avant de reprendre sa route, Ed menaça l'aîné, que s'il il ne gardait pas sa langue, il regretterait amèrement d'être venu au monde. Mustang éclata de rire face à cette réaction puérile. C'était encore l'alchimiste de Flammes vide d'expérience à cette époque. Celui qui n'avait pas encore affronté la rébellion d'Ishbal. Celui qui n'en avait pas encore gardé l'amertume et le dégoût de l'extermination pure et simple. Il prirent chacun un chemin opposé, et reprirent chacun le cours de leur vie.

.

.

.

.

.

**Quatre ans plus tard.**

C'est devant ces mêmes murs de Central que la rencontre avait eu lieu. Quatre ans plus tard. Du changement avait eu lieu. Edward Elric était maintenant âgé de 16 ans. Il avait un peu grandi, c'est vrai. Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Il avait beaucoup gagné en maturité à force de parcourir le pays à la recherche de la Pierre. La rébellion de l'Est était finie depuis deux ans maintenant, mais Ed n'y avait pas participé. A la fin du conflit il était âgé de 14 ans, or l'âge minimum pour aller à la guerre était de 16 ans. Pourtant il connaissait quelqu'un qui y avait participé, forcément. L'alchimiste qui avait passé le test en même temps que lui. Ce Mustang. Il devait avoir 29 ans maintenant. Ed connaissait son âge, car il avait lu quatre ans plus tôt, 25 ans dans le formulaire permettant la confirmation de la réussite de l'examen. Ed ne l'avait pas revu une seule fois.

Pourtant il ne l'avait jamais oublié. Celui-ci avait su se taire, et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il était un des seul à connaître son terrible secret. Il était désormais lié à lui de cette manière. Pourtant depuis cet examen, il y a quatre ans, Ed n'avait pas beaucoup avancé. Il savait seulement que la Pierre nécessitait un terrible sacrifice. Celui de vies humaines. Il se refusait à cette solution. Pourtant, étant donné ce qu'avait donné la guerre d'Ishbal, les génocides qui s'y étaient déroulés, les êtres à qui on avait ôté la vie, les sacrifices. Ce n'était pas ce qui manquait. Il avait déja rayé cette solution...

En vérité, Edward savait ce qu'était devenu Roy Mustang. Le héros d'Ishbal. Un héros pour l'armée mais pas pour l'alchimiste d'acier. Cet homme avait passé l'examen, mais pas dans le but d'évincer une population. Ses exploits étaient remontés jusqu'à Central, il y a quelques années. Mais s'il se considérait comme un héros, alors ils n'avaient plus rien en commun... Le blond était donc revenu à Central, car il avait reçu des ordres. En effet, la hiérarchie l'avait rappelé pour une mission. Ed était déjà sous les ordres de quelqu'un, mais cette personne le laissait vagabonder où il voulait, du moment qu'il remplissait ces missions et faisait son devoir.

Ce jour-là Ed était devant le QG, il entra, parcourut les couloirs et alla dans la pièce indiquée dans la lettre, lui ordonnant de se présenter au Quartier Général. Il s'agissait du bureau d'un major. Après avoir traversé tout le QG, il entra donc. Une homme d'une cinquantaine d'années l'accueillit alors. Il salua son supérieur par obligation, et s'assit sur la chaise que lui présentait l'homme, attendant les ordres. Edward voulait repartir rapidement. Il n'avait que faire des ordres, pourtant il devait se plier s'il voulait continuer ses recherches. Il détestait déjà cet endroit, et cette autorité que cet homme avait l'art de dégager. Au bout de deux minutes, il s'ennuyait déjà profondément. L'homme lui expliqua alors qu'ils attendaient quelqu'un d'autre. Celui qui partirait en mission avec le jeune homme. Ed écouta, faussement enthousiaste. En effet, il détestait travailler avec un autre soldat. Il aimait être seul, et puis il s'était fait une réputation à Armestris... Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte, au bout de quelques minutes.

****

«- Entrez Colonel, je vous prie.

Colonel ? Alors il allait devoir être sous les ordres d'un autre maintenant. Non, décidément cette situation ne l'enchantait guère. Lorsque le colonel en question entra. Ed faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Roy Mustang fut pour le moins surpris également, quand il vit la personne avec qui il devrait accomplir la mission. Mais il cacha ses sentiments. Il se contenta de regarder le major. Ignorant la présence de l'alchimiste d'acier.

**- Prenez place Colonel. Vous semblez vous connaître ? **

Il avait en effet remarqué le comportement d'Edward lorsqu'il avait remarqué qui était entré.** Peu importe, j'ai besoin de deux alchimistes qui ont fait leurs preuves, pour apaiser les tensions en Ishbal.**

**- Pourquoi seulement deux personnes, major ? **demanda l'alchimiste de Flammes, qui était resté debout, afin d'en finir rapidement.

**- Il me semble plus sage d'envoyer** **deux alchimistes d'État, qui auront des armes cachées, je veux parler de l'alchimie bien sûr. **

Il se donna un air de connaisseur en la matière, ce qui eut le don d'irriter profondément les deux alchimistes. _Bon dieu, l'alchimie n'est pas une simple arme, _pensa Ed.

**Si les Ishbals voient arriver des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire preuve disons, ... de diplomatie. De plus, Colonel Mustang, vous connaissez plus les Ishbals que certains d'entre nous. Vous saurez _intervenir_. »**

Les pupilles de Mustang diminuèrent de volume. Il savait ce qu'il entendait par là. Cette tuerie. Il les avait déjà neutralisés par le passé. Il aurait souhaité ne pas remettre ça.

Donc cet homme voyait déjà les deux alchimistes comme des armes. Essayer de discuter avec les Ishbals si possible. En cas d'échec, savoir s'en débarrasser. Ed savait exactement que penser des choses. Maintenant qu'il avait 16 ans, il pourrait très bien devenir un meurtrier comme son nouveau subordonné. Si ils échouaient dans toutes les négociations, il faudrait _tuer_. Ed ne connaissait rien des Ishbals. Il savait seulement ce que les ravages de la guerre de l'Est en avait fait. Peut-être que Mustang les connaissait plus. Si on qualifiait les génocides de rencontre. Ce qu'il savait c'est qu'ici il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Malgré toute l'aversion que lui inspirait désormais le brun. Ed avait commencé à comprendre son erreur. Devenir alchimiste d'État signifiait également que quand le clairon sonne, ils étaient forcés à faire la guerre, en tant qu'ultimes nettoyeurs. Exterminateurs. Le Colonel avait connu ça.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il commençait à blêmir. Il les laissa discuter, puis lorsque tout fut clair, Mustang prit la paperasse que lui tendit son supérieur, et fit signe au plus jeune de le suivre. Une fois sortis de la salle, il donna le plus professionnellement possible, les indications au blond. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis quatre ans, et voila qu'il leur faudrait apprendre à se connaître et partir en mission ensemble. De plus, ils partaient ce soir. _Ils auraient tout le temps de parler d'Ishbal en route,_ pensa Ed. Soupirant. Quelle réjouissance. Mustang dit à Edward d'aller faire ses préparatifs chez lui et de revenir à la gare pour prendre le train de 20 heures. Il était actuellement 18 heures. Ed acquiesça pour le moment. Il laissa en plan son supérieur, sortit du QG et se dirigea vers son appartement de Central.

Le soleil était radieux, les rues luisaient car il avait plu dans la journée. Le mélange des temps rendait parfois la ville sublime. De plus, c'était la capitale. Edward prit donc le chemin de chez lui, il rentra. Il possédait un bel appartement qu'il finançait grâce aux fonds de ses recherches, gagnés pendant les missions. Il fit ses bagages rapidement, emmenant le strict nécessaire. De toute façon il avait peu de temps. Il se mit à penser à son ancien adversaire de l'examen. Le fait pour Mustang de devenir alchimiste d'État avait dû bouleverser sa vie autant que celle d'Ed. Au lieu de se battre comme il l'avait fait pour avoir absolument les privilèges prévus, il avait gagné le droit de pouvoir faire la guerre. Quelle récompense. Réfléchissant à son passé longuement. Ed termina ses derniers préparatifs et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise, dans la cuisine. Il est vrai que la première fois que Edward avait rencontré cet être arrogant, il avait tout de suite été frappé par sa détermination à aller jusqu'au bout et sa capacité à manipuler les gens. Et, plus difficile à admettre, à son intelligence.

Bien sûr, tout ceci ne sortirait jamais de sa bouche. Et jamais il ny ferait la moindre allusion. Ne voulant pas donner à ce prétentieux ce qu'il attendait. La première rencontre avait été fracassante. Tout deux étaient devenus quelqu'un. Mustang, Colonel, FlameAlchemist, et apparemment selon les rumeurs, Don Juan de Central. Ed quant à lui n'avait pas pour souhait de gravir les échelons, mais il était devenu plus fort, tant physiquement que mentalement. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Il était allé de l'avant, car son jeune frère Al l'y avait poussé. Il ne le voyait que très rarement, car le blond passait son temps en mission, où à voyager dans le pays. Il se saisit de sa valise, éteint la lumière de l'appartement, et quitta l'endroit. Il était 19h 30. Le temps qu'il traîne sa valise jusqu'à la gare, et qu'il trouve une place dans le compartiment. Mais c'est son supérieur qui avait les billets.

Sous un ciel étoilé, et une obscurité grandissante, Ed essaya de se repérer. La gare n'était pas toute proche. De plus, les rues n'étaient pas bondées. Seul des soldats patrouillaient dans la capitale. Finalement, il trouva son chemin et arriva à la gare. Il entra dans le train, le Colonel devait déjà être à l'intérieur. En effet, Mustang était déjà assis. Leurs places étaient situées dans un compartiment bien séparé. Isolé du bruit. Un compartiment individuel pour quatre et réservé à deux personnes ne devait déjà pas être donné. Edward entra dans le compartiment, et s'assit face à son supérieur sans dire mot. Ils allaient devoir travailler en équipe. Mustang leva doucement les yeux vers lui, et le regarda dans les yeux. Lui-même n'avait pas changé. Mais l'alchimiste blond en face de lui avait bel et bien changé. Il semblait plus mûr, moins excité qu'à l'époque où ils avaient passé ensemble leur épreuve. Il semblait avoir un peu grandi, mais très peu. Lorsque Ed regarda le brun, il lui trouva aussi des traits plus marqués. La guerre d'Ishbal avait dû lui enlever de son enthousiasme. Il semblait plus sage. Plus posé. Mais toujours aussi déterminé. Finalement, l'aîné se décida à parler.

****

« - Alors Fullmetal. Ça fait longtemps. Tu n'as pas grandi.

Première approche, pour le moins désastreuse. Ed n'était pas aimable de ce côté-là. Il devina un côté provocateur chez le brun.

**- Bien sûr que si ! Vous n'avez pas changé. Toujours aussi désagréable. **

Edward détestait qu'on fasse allusion à sa taille. Surtout de la part de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Il sentait que le courant ne passerait pas tout de suite bien. Mustang ignora la remarque.

**- Alors. Tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ton corps. En quatre ans, j'ai plus avancé que toi je crois.**

Il lui fit le plus cynique des sourires. Son allusion à sa promotion sans doute. Ed ne cherchait pas à être gradé, surtout à 16 ans. Juste à retrouver la chair qui lui manquait. Soudain, une question lui brûla la lèvre. Il y longtemps qu'il souhaitait lui poser. Il y a quatre ans également.

****

- Colonel. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez absolument devenir alchimiste d'État ?

Mustang le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de tourner simplement la tête contre le carreau. Ne souhaitant pas se justifier. Pourtant Ed lui avait livré une parcelle de sa vie. Il lui devait ça. Il lui devait la vérité.

**- Je vous donné ma raison. Vous me devez ça. **expliqua le plus jeune.

**- Écoute c'était il y a longtemps. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je pensais que c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait m'arriver à l'époque, grâce à mon alchimie. Je souhaitais aider mon pays je crois. Mais pas être l'auteur d'un massacre. **

Tout en disant cela, il ne parlait plus au carreau, mais bien à Edward Elric, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Alors la guerre avait bien fait son effet. Le refroidissant, légèrement.

**J'imagine que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. _Tuer gratuitement_.**

**- Détrompez-vous. **déclara Ed.

Le regardant à son tour dans les yeux. Mustang leva les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Cependant, il avait su dès le départ que Ed était un fort. Roy Mustang ajouta.

**- Nous sommes des soldats. Nous l'avons choisi et accepté. Faire la guerre ne me pose pas de souci moral. Mais je ne cautionne pas l'holocauste d'un peuple.**

La prunelle de ses yeux brillait d'un feu ardent. Le même qu'il y a quatre ans. Comme s'il regrettait son passé. Comme si cette guerre faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Comme si, le héros d'Ishbal l'était pour tout le monde, sauf pour lui-même. Il devenait moins arrogant dans ses moments là. _Peut-être qu'il n'est pas si détestable que ça, _pensa Ed.

**- Il y a cinq ans, je n'ai pas vu un génocide. Mais ce que j'ai vu, je ne l'oublierai jamais. »**

Il avait eu besoin de se décharger de ce fardeau. Roy Mustang l'avait regardé sourcils froncés. Il devinait ce qu'il avait enduré. Cette transmutation. Son corps mutilé. Il admirait également cette capacité à ne pas démontrer ses sentiments et à ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Ed avait eu besoin de montrer qu'il avait su aller de l'avant, qu'il était un fort, pour lui montrer qu'il était devenu quelqu'un. Mais dans l'esprit de Mustang, deux ans. La fin de la guerre de sept ans à laquelle il avait participé. Tout ceci était encore trop proche dans son esprit. Tout ceci le travaillait. Pourtant ici il ne dévoilait aucun sentiment. Aucune tristesse. Rien. Il était juste de marbre. Il avait simplement expliqué à son subordonné, ce pourquoi il était moins enthousiaste qu'auparavant. Lui montrer qu'il avait changé, comme une guerre peut changer un homme. Les alchimistes d'État sont humains après tout. Ils sont d'abord des machines à tuer. (Human After All). Ed allait bientôt goûter à cette tragédie de l'existence. Ils étaient tous les deux incapables d'exprimer le moindre sentiment face à toutes les horreurs qui les avaient précédé, et qui les attendaient. Sur ce, Ils s'endormirent, sous l'obscurité de la nuit, et la pâleur des étoiles.

_Voila j'espère que ça vous a plu. J'avais envie de nouveau. Je n'ai pas détaillé à fond les lieux, pour vous laisser imaginer. _

_Ps, dessin perso, pour illustrer, sur mon profil._

_Bye_


	2. Chapter 2

__

Voila le chapitre deux. Comme prévu cette histoire est plus sombre que Jouer avec le Feu. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai emprunté quelques passages du manga qui me semblaient indispensable, peut-être que ça vous semblait inutile, mais à vous d'en juger. Bonne lecture, et encore merci pour vos reviews, même si j'ai l'impression que le chapitre 1 vous a traumatisés. (Je plaisante^^), Ps ; les écritures en italique représentent le Flashback. C'est histoire est centrée d'avantage sur le point de vue de Roy.

**Chapitre 2 Origines**

Lorsque Roy Mustang se réveilla, il devait être aux alentours de 6h30. L'air était encore frais. Les vitres du train étaient encore floues et recouvertes de cette buée matinale. Dehors, un paysage de brume et de froid semblait se dessiner à travers les carreaux obstrués. Lorsqu'il fut réveillé complètement, le Colonel pensa d'abord qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi. Son esprit n'était pas clair, mais disons plutôt préoccupé. Enfin... obnubilé par une quelque chose en particulier. Il se redressa, s'étant affalé sur le carreau. Il avait dormi de cette manière, juste le visage et ses cheveux noirs, contre la vitre froide. Vitre qui l'avait d'ailleurs réveillé. Alors qu'il fixait toujours le carreau, il se tourna doucement, vers son compagnon de route. Il entendit le son d'une respiration régulière. Le blond dormait encore.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient dispersés sur l'avant de la banquette, le visage détendu, pour une fois ses sourcils n'étaient pas froncés. Son corps était allongé de tout son long sur le siège. Il n'était en vérité pas très grand, mais il semblait paisible, et rien en cet instant n'aurait pu visiblement troubler son repos. Le FlameAlchemist s'assit après s'être redressé. Regardant toujours le plus jeune dormir. Ça semblait l'apaiser. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur ébène. Essayant de s'éclaircir les idées, en quête de concentration. _Dieu que ce réveil était difficile_. Il y avait encore douze heures, ils étaient à Central. Il essaya en vain de penser à autre chose, qu'à la question du plus jeune, mais elle lui trottait dans la tête de manière récurrente. Il revoyait le visage de l'alchimiste, aussi clairement que si il était en train de lui parler. Grave, hésitant à poser cette question cruciale.

__

« - Colonel. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez absolument devenir alchimiste d'État ? »

Il ne lui avait pas répondu clairement. Ce gamin il le connaissait depuis peu, il n'allait pas lui dire toute la vérité. Et puis il n'avait pas pour habitude de dévoiler ses sentiments et ses motivations. A qui que se soit. Mais cette question l'avait bouleversé, c'était évident. Il réfléchit, repensant à son passé. Il y a avait déjà longtemps de cela. Il avait commencé à oublier Il mit sa tête dans ses mains, cachant ses yeux. Soudain, les souvenirs s'imposèrent à lui, et il n'eut d'autre choix que de se remémorer cette scène, et c'est ainsi qu'il sombra dans cette avalanche de souvenirs douloureux.

_Roy Mustang, était alors âgé alors de vingt-cinq ans. Dans son souvenir, il se trouvait chez son maître. Celui qui lui avait tout enseigné. Maître Hawkeye. L'alchimie du Feu. Toutes les bases. Tout ce qui lui avait permis d'en arriver là aujourd'hui. Dans cette scène, les deux alchimistes se trouvaient dans une pièce, avec un bureau et des centaines de livres rangés dans des étagères autour d'eux. C'était ici que le vieil homme avait l'habitude de faire ses recherches. Mustang était déjà dans l'armée à cette époque, mais en tant que lieutenant. Et pour cause, il n'avait pas encore fait Ishbal. Il portait l'uniforme de l'armée d'Armestris. Ce jour-là en particulier, lui et son maître avaient eu une discussion concernant l'avenir du plus jeune. Enfin, son avenir était tout tracé, mais plutôt sur ce qu'il deviendrait par la suite, une fois que ses enseignements alchimiques seraient achevés. _

_A 25 ans, le lieutenant avait réussi la majorité de ce qu'il avait entrepris. Il avait commencé à gravir les échelons. Mais il y avait un grade en particulier, qu'il hésitait encore à tenter. Celui d'Alchimiste National. En vérité, naïf, et croyant profondément en son pays, il avait imaginé que ce rang lui permettrait de sauver des vies, de servir son pays, mais également, de se démarquer. Il visait toujours le sommet. Il souhaitait également, orgueilleux, se faire un nom, une place dans ce monde. Se faire respecter. Un peu comme l'échange équivalent. Aider les gens, pour qu'en contrepartie, ils le respectent profondément, et sachent à qui ils avaient affaire. Erreur de jeunesse. _Lorsque ses bribes de souvenirs revinrent complètement, il se souvint qu'il avait posé une question à son maître. Il y a bien longtemps de cela.

« **_- L'alchimie est pour le peuple, pourtant non ?_**

_Il avait posé la question en connaissant parfaitement la réponse. Il savait ce que son supérieur en pensait. Pourtant il devait savoir. Mais il y longtemps, il était encore naïf et très influençable. Il savait également, que quelque soit le prix, il passerait l'alchimiste d'État. Il en avait décidé ainsi. Déjà, à cette époque, il était déterminé, et inflexible. Poser la question ou l'annoncer, n'était plus qu'une simple formalité._

_**- C'est du gâchis d'enseigner à quelqu'un qui se déshonorerait lui-même en devenant un chien des militaires, rien que pour les bases. **Lui avait répondu le vieil homme._

_Comme il l'avait prévu, il ne céderait pas. _Roy Mustang pensa à sa crédulité_. A cette époque, rien ne lui importait sauf lui. Il était alors jeune, inexpérimenté, croyant détenir un pouvoir qui le dépassait déjà. Il n'avait de toute façon prévu de passer l'examen pour personne, excepté pour lui-même. Pour se prouver qu'il en était capable. Et pour aider les gens, quel prétexte finalement. C'était d'avantage pour lui-même, dans le fond. _Lorsqu'il repensa à tout ça l'alchimiste de Flammes sourit. _Bon dieu quelle stupidité. _ Au début, avant d'envisager cette réponse il avait même été jusqu'à penser que son mentor aurait été fier de lui. Maintenant, il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction. Elle était tout à fait légitime et normale. Aujourd'hui il s'en rendait compte, un peu tardivement d'ailleurs. Quelle imbécile à cette époque. Et puis il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'ajouter.

**_- Maître. Je pense qu'être utile au sein de l'armée revient à être utile au peuple. Maintenant que nous sommes exposés à des menaces des pays alentours, le plus urgent est de renforcer l'armée._**

Le Mustang d'aujourd'hui accentua son rictus. Le clou du spectacle C'est tout juste s'il n'éclata pas de rire, face à sa propre ignorance, et ce manque de maturité évident. Quatre ans déjà. Il valait mieux rire de la situation qu'en pleurer. Ce n'était pourtant pas si vieux, quatre ans. Comment avait-il pu se fourvoyer à ce point là ? Toute cette théorie, soi-disant d'aide aux gens. Tout ceci n'était qu'un leurre...

**_Pour protéger ce pays, l'alchimie est ..._**

**_- Je suis fatigué d'écouter ces avis de seconde main._**

_Son maître savait qu'il se contentait de recracher un bourrage de crâne intensif, pour trouver des arguments, et le convaincre. En vérité, Roy ressentait tellement le besoin de ce titre, qu'il était prêt à trouver toutes les raisons possibles. Mêmes celles dont il se fichait. Roy Mustang regarda son maître. Dans les yeux. Dans tous les cas, il faudrait lui dire. Sa décision était déjà prise depuis longtemps de toute façon. Son destin était désormais scellé._

_**- Maître. Si j'avais autant de connaissances que vous, réussir le test d'alchimiste national serait un jeu d'enfant. **Il n'abaissa pas son regard, de son précepteur. _

_**Si vous utilisiez ce pouvoir pour le monde**_

_**- Ce pouvoir...**_

_Le vieillard avait compris. Il regarda l'actuel alchimiste droit dans les yeux. Lucide._

_****_

... Alors tu veux du pouvoir, Roy ? ___»_

Ce qui s'était passé ensuite. La mort de son maître, tout ceci il le chassa. Ses vraies motivations. Mustang mit sa tête dans ses mains. Le mauvais souvenir était passé. Il en était arrivé là, suite à cette simple question. Celle d'un gamin de 16 ans. D'ailleurs ce semeur de trouble d'Edward dormait toujours. Jamais il ne lui avouerait un quart de ce à quoi il venait de repenser. Ed avait lui aussi vu l'Enfer de toute façon. Finalement ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils connaissaient chacun les bases de la science du pécheur. Tout deux étaient orphelin. Les parents de Roy... On lui avait dit que son père était mort bien avant sa naissance, de l'épidémie de tuberculose. Quant à sa mère, elle était morte en lui donnant la vie. Certains y verraient une tragédie, en ajoutant à tout ceci la mort de son maître. Pourtant Mustang avait une façon bien différente de qualifier les choses. D'abord ses parents étaient morts à sa naissance. Donc il ne les avait pas connus. Son maître. Il valait mieux le perdre avant d'avoir passé l'examen, plutôt que de le sentir malheureux d'avoir enseigné l'art de l'alchimie à un chien de l'armée. C'est comme-ci il l'avait trahi, de toute façon. Il n'était pas égoïste. Il était simplement ambitieux, et ne souhaitait avoir personne en travers de son chemin. Juste déterminé. Tout comme Edward.

Il ne laissait jamais personne lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Rien ne l'empêchait jamais d'arriver à ses fins. C'est peut-être ce qui faisait sa force. Inflexible, il était devenu fort depuis cette époque. Il s'était forgé un mental d'acier. Aujourd'hui, il était intrépide, et doté d'une volonté inébranlable. Il avait toujours su évoluer seul. Après Ishbal, il avait compris. Il avait enfin compris de quoi voulait le protéger son maître. Le titre d'alchimiste d'État n'était qu'une illusion. Il avait eu accès à un certain nombre de privilèges, c'est vrai. Mais le reste n'était qu'une chimère. Comme le disait souvent son enseignant, chien de l'armée aurait été plus juste. Mais comme toujours, un peu par suffisance, il n'avait pas écouté. Il avait voulu juger par lui-même. En tant normal c'était une réaction légitime. Mais ici... Voilà où ça l'avait mené aujourd'hui. Désireux de puissance et de gloire, il avait agi par mégalomanie. Il ressemblait au moins à Edward, pour la partie déterminée qui sommeillait en lui.

D'ailleurs, la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, il avait vu tout de suite en lui un rival. Un môme de douze ans passant l'examen, déjà c'était suspect. Et son alchimie sans cercle... Il n'avait pas compris. Il lui avait littéralement sauté dessus ce jour-là. Il était tellement pragmatique, à ses yeux toute chose inhabituelle avait forcément une explication. Et puis, il détestait qu'on marche sur ses plates bandes. En effet, l'alchimiste d'acier l'avait involontairement replongé dans son passé. Tout en pensant au jeune blond, il le regarda. Il semblait toujours profondément endormi. Ses yeux étaient fermés et immobiles, et ne tremblaient pas. Coupé du monde réel. Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de celui-ci. Mustang savait qu'il se réveillerait bientôt, à la manière dont il bougeait déjà, dont sa bouche se contractait. L'ex lieutenant décida daller chercher quelques croissants, pour se calmer. En effet, après avoir ressassé tous ses souvenirs, il s'était aperçu il était en sueur. Tout ceci l'avait secoué. Il se leva, malgré l'engourdissement de ses jambes. Une fois debout, il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et sortit.

--

Lorsque Ed se réveilla, il avait mal à la tête. Il avait plutôt mal dormi, dans ce train inconfortable. Et puis, il faisait une chaleur étouffante ici. Il cligna des yeux, réagissant à la lumière du jour. Ses paupières s'entrouvrirent peu à peu. Une fois que ces yeux furent entièrement ouverts, et qu'il fut conscient, il s'aperçut qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Mustang était là. D'ailleurs le brun le regardait. L'alchimiste de Flammes avait mal dormi. Il regarda le blond se réveiller et se redressa. Comme absorbé par ses pensées. Il avait été chercher les croissants, ça faisait déjà un certain temps d'ailleurs. Il remarqua que Ed avait vu le sachet. Il devait sûrement crever la dalle. Il décida de ne pas torturer son estomac plus longtemps.

**«**__**- Ah, Fullmetal, tu es enfin réveillé.** **Il était temps.**

Une allusion au fait qu'il était une marmotte. Déjà de la provocation. Le brun lui tendit ensuite le sac de viennoiseries. Ed le regarda, hésitant, puis se saisit du paquet. Il remarqua au passage que la main du Colonel était nue, dépourvue de ces gants habituels. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, sans les cercles de transmutation rouges imprimés sur la matière nacrée. Puis, il piocha ensuite dans le sac, et attrapa un des croissants, l'approcha de se bouche, et commença à la dévorer, sous le regard du Colonel. Tout se passa pour le moins normalement jusqu'à ce que Edward fasse une moue mécontente.

**- Mais ils sont froids ! **S'exclama-t-il.

Il regarda son supérieur, l'interrogeant du regard, comme pour exiger des explications. Roy Mustang lui jeta un regard pour le moins significatif. Il fronça les sourcils, indiquant clairement qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'on critique son initiative, et que de toute façon, il n'était pas d'humeur. Le Flame détestait les jérémiades. Non. Il les exécrait. Il allait devoir prévenir le plus jeune, pour tuer ses mauvaises habitudes dans l'œuf.

****

- Ça fait une demi-heure que j'ai été les chercher, Fullmetal. Garde tes lubies pour toi et mange.

Ed le regarda, mécontent. Cependant, il mangea. Ce n'était pas si terrible. Déjà, le Colonel avait fait l'effort de lui en laisser, alors qu'il semblait légèrement, égoïste. Déjà qu'ils se connaissaient peu, il ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il pouvait agir comme un gamin en pleine crise d'adolescence, et ainsi renvoyer une image négative de lui-même. Pendant ce temps, Mustang tourna la tête et regarda le paysage, à travers le carreau. Puis le blond recommença à s'adresser à lui.

****

- Vous êtes aussi aimable, que le jour de l'examen.

Mustang ne répondit pas. Il n'avait que faire de ces petites allusions dérisoires.

****

Ce fameux jour, où vous avez voulu montrer votre soi-disant talent.

Difficile de ne pas craquer. Difficile de ne pas plier. C'était comme si Ed lui avait dit qu'il était dépourvu de talent. Cette provocation avait eu l'effet escompté. L'alchimiste de Flammes passa du carreau à Ed en une fraction de seconde. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas le réduire en cendres, il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. Arrogant comme jamais.

****

- Tu veux parler de ce jour où j'ai impressionné toute l'armada du président ?

Une lueur de fierté dans les yeux. Fier d'un titre qui l'avait pourtant fait souffrir plus que n'importe qui. Comment pouvait-il encore être fier de porter ce fardeau ? Ce leurre. Mustang n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il ne se battait pas pour son rang, mais bien pour son honneur. Il avait maintenant dépassé le stade de l'adulte avide de faire ses preuves devant tout un public. Mais il se devait d'entretenir son image, et de montrer que son orgueil, lui, n'avait pas failli.

****

- Vous ne m'avez pas impressionné moi.

Mustang soupira. Attitude puérile. Après tout ce que Ed devait avoir vécu, et le peu qu'il connaissait de lui, le haut gradé remarqua qu'il pouvait être borné. Il était clair qu'il voulait avoir raison. Le Colonel ne souhaitait pas marcher dans son jeu. Pourtant il souhaitait avoir le dernier mot. Contradiction totale.

****

- Tu ne veux pas l'admettre, parce que tu es incapable d'en faire autant.

Edward éclata de rire. Mustang en fut vexé, mais ne le démontra pas. Il fronça seulement d'avantage les sourcils, voulant montrer qu'il n'était pas réceptif aux provocations du plus jeune. Mécontent. Il regarda droit dans les yeux le blond, avec une lueur de défi, attendant une réponse concrète. Ed se redressa davantage sur son dossier, afin de lui faire face. Tout en le fixant à travers ses prunelles si sombres. Il se mit en condition comme il semblait avoir l'habitude de le faire, pour faire sa démonstration. Cette attitude agaça profondément l'alchimiste de Flammes.

****

- Vous voulez rire ? Une fois que le cercle est fait, tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est seulement de frotter le tissu de votre gant contre lui-même. Ce frottement génère une étincelle. Ensuite, il vous reste à réguler l'oxygène dans l'air, pour créer une explosion. _****____»_

Mustang cacha tout étonnement. Du moins, de l'extérieur. En fait, il était plus qu'impressionné, seulement il ne se dévoilerait jamais. C'est sûr, ce type de raisonnement pouvait semblait tellement évident, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. Il comprenait maintenant comment il avait pu passer la partie théorique du test. Il l'avait pris pour un ignorant, incapable de comprendre quoi que se soit. Il avait face à lui un génie. Quelle ironie du sort. Le Colonel Roy Mustang impressionné. Par un gamin de 16 ans en plus. Il le fascinait, malgré son apparent sale caractère. Le Colonel le regarda. Il fronça les sourcils, ne dévoilant qu'un léger sourire en coin, destiné uniquement à lui-même. Il était fermement déterminé à ne rien montrer à Ed. Il n'avait certes pas répondu, mais cette petite feinte était prévue, pour qu'il gagne un peu de temps et prépare sa réponse. Le brun conservait ce masque, quoi qu'il arrive, comme imprimé dans sa chair...

Il affichait la même tête que si Ed n'avait tout bonnement pas parlé. Mustang ne lui avait jamais rien dit, sur la façon dont fonctionnait son alchimie. Il devait probablement lui aussi avoir appris avec ses propres bases. Ce que Mustang ne savait pas. C'est que Ed avait reconnu le symbole qui ornait son gant. Mais à ce moment là, il savait simplement que celui-ci servait à produire des étincelles, rien de plus. Mais il en avait déduit ceci, en trouvant une explication qui lui semblait rationnelle. En fait, il n'avait pas vu d'autres solutions envisageables pour que s'exprime cette réaction. Edward n'avait qu'une devise. Tout s'explique par la science , la théorie de l'alchimiste. Encore une fois, il devait probablement avoir raison. Tout en réfléchissant, Ils entendirent un bruit. Une personne tournait la poignée du compartiment. Ed et lui se tournèrent instinctivement vers la porte. C'est à ce moment-là, qu'un inconnu se précipita dans le compartiment. Il avait claqué la porte en entrant, et les bagages rangés au dessus des deux alchimistes, avaient failli leur tomber dessus. En tout cas, Ed ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il portait des lunettes rectangulaires, des cheveux courts et bruns. Il regarda Mustang, qui semblait surpris.

****

**«** - Hey Roy ! Comment vas-tu ?

Mustang semblait connaître la personne, au vu de l'attitude pour le moins familière de ce dernier envers lui-même. Puis il soupira. Mécontent. Edward releva les sourcils et se redressa de son siège. Mustang semblait avoir un ami. Il l'avait toujours vu seul, et ne l'imaginait pas pouvoir ce faire appeler ainsi, par quelqu'un de l'armée. Car c'était bien le cas. L'interlocuteur portait l'uniforme militaire d'Armestris. Quant à son rang, Ed n'en savait rien. L'arrogant Mustang, sur la défensive, prit la parole.

****

- Hugues. Ce n'est que toi. Tu viens aussi ?

Visiblement, Mustang, ne semblait pas à l'aise de le voir, c'est pourquoi il soupira.

****

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas à Ishbal. Je m'arrête à la cité de l'Est.

Il regarda autour de lui, et c'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans le compartiment. Il regarda Ed. Le dénommé Hugues fronça les sourcils, et soutint son regard, pas le moins du monde impressionné, ni gêné, de planter son regard dans le sien.

****

Tu me caches des choses Roy. Mais est-ce qu'il est de toi au moins ?

Ed les regarda successivement avec horreur. Pourquoi personne ne réagissait à ses inepties. Ledit Hugues lui fit un sourire comme si il l'invitait à faire partie de la famille. Mustang regarda son ami, d'un air désespéré. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. En effet, Mustang avait renoncé à dissuader l'homme de ses plaisanteries indécentes. Il savait simplement qu'il valait mieux ne pas relever. Et puis, il ne répondit pas, juste pour voir si le Ed allait craquer. Si ce genre de blague salace allait lui passer au dessus, où s'il allait tomber dans le panneau. Oui, en fait il ne marcha pas, il courut.

****

- Mais Mustang, dites quelque chose bon sang. Qu'il n'aille pas croire ces absurdités.

Hugues soupira. Ce gamin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir d'humour. Mustang préféra le laisser éclaircir toutes ces allusions.

****

- Je plaisante, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça se saurait si Roy était casé. En plus il déteste les gosses. Bon qui es-tu au fait ?

Ed s'apprêta à répondre, soulagé. Avant même qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit, Mustang fit signe à Hugues, et lui parla à voix basse. Il fallait qu'il mette quelques petites choses au point. Ed n'entendit rien, c'était volontaire de sa part et il n'aimait pas ça. A la fin de cette messe basse, qui dura un peu plus de trente secondes, il vit le héros d'Ishbal faire signe au militaire pour qu'il se taise. Mais celui-ci ne sembla pas y faire attention le moins du monde, et il s'exclama.

****

- Ah, tu es le gamin qui a supplié le président de te remettre le titre d'alchimiste national ?

C'est tout juste si Mustang ne s'arracha pas les cheveux après la révélation de son ami. Ed qui n'avait pas encore réagi, regarda successivement Hugues, puis Mustang. Son visage s'attarda sur Mustang. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Hugues les regarda en souriant et s'éclipsa. Mustang avait compris qu'il était dans le collimateur du jeune homme. La provocation était tellement simple. Il suffisait de le charger pour qu'il court. Le brun voulait savoir comment il allait réagir après ça. C'était en quelque sorte, la réponse qu'il n'avait pas donné tout à l'heure, concernant son alchimie. Le blond le regarda avec mépris, serrant les dents de rage. Le haut gradé était lui toujours assis, calme. Il fixa le jeune blond, qui s'avança vers lui, dangereusement. A la surprise, du plus grand, Ed l'attrapa par le col, le plaquant contre la banquette arrière, et le mur. Il semblait furieux. Mustang n'avait pas prévu ça. Ce garçon n'avait aucune morale, vraiment. S'attaquer à quelqu'un pour ça.

****

- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ? Vous avez intérêt à avoir gardé votre langue sur mon passé sinon ...

****

- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me mettre hors d'état de nuire, du haut de tes 1 m 20, Edward ?

Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Edward se contenta de le fixer d'un air méprisant. Une idée, il lui fallait une idée. Il n'allait pas maîtriser le Colonel plus d'une minute, il était plus fort que lui. Il devait savoir quelles informations il avait répété à ce Hugues. Il regarda l'aîné droit dans les yeux. Une lueur de détermination, dans ses yeux d'or. Dans cette situation, il fallait s'attendre à tout avec lui. Mais Ed n'avait pas encore d'idée en tête. Mustang, même si encore plaqué contre le mur, l'avait deviné. Il fronça les sourcils, et attrapa un des bras avec lequel Ed le maintenait, pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Pour l'instant, le jeune alchimiste le tenait toujours, à cause de la puissance et la force de l'automail, mais ça n'allait pas durer. Roy Mustang n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on maîtrise. Le Fullmetal fixa la partie droite de la banquette, alors qu'il sentait que le brun reprenait le dessus. Il remarqua quelque chose.

Les gants de l'alchimiste de Flammes étaient posés, sur la partie droite de la banquette. Leur blancheur éclatante, face au soleil qui pénétrait dans le compartiment. Il étaient posés l'un sur l'autre, bien alignés. Mustang les avait enlevé ce matin, sûrement pour déjeuner. Un oubli de sa part. Edward enleva son bras de chair, du col de Mustang, et attrapa les gants, à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il s'était saisi des gants, certes, mais il avait mal calculé son coup. Mustang venait de se libérer, car une mécagreffe, n'était pas suffisante, pour maîtriser un homme. L'alchimiste de flammes regarda les mains du blond. Ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts était si précieux. Ce qui constituait sa renommée, Son Pouvoir. Il devait récupérer au plus vite, ses précieuses armes. Avant de réagir par la force, il fallait qu'il tente autre chose. Il tenta une approche, un peu vaine c'est vrai, mais il voulait essayer la diplomatie.

****

- Rends-les moi.

C'était inutile. Ed le regarda sans répondre. Mais il ne les lui rendit pas. C'était une histoire de domination. Désormais Mustang n'avait qu'une seule manière d'agir, s'il souhaitait récupérer les gants. Il allait devoir affronter son adversaire. Comme il avait déjà du le faire à l'examen d'alchimiste d'État. Il se lança avec regrets. Il se précipita sur Ed , en essayant de l'immobiliser et de récupérer ses biens. Mais son rival serrait son poing d'une telle force, qu'il était quasiment impossible de récupérer les bouts de tissu sans les déchirer. La situation fut donc la suivante. Ed tenant fermement, avec son poing les gants, pendant que Mustang essayait de le forcer à céder, en le maintenant fermement, d'une main. Tandis qu'avec l'autre, il essayait de récupérer ce qu'il désirait si ardemment.

****

- Rends-moi ces foutus gants, Fullmetal !

Rien à faire, Ed ne lâchait vraiment pas prise facilement. Et puis Mustang voulait les récupérer entiers, et non en lambeaux. Finalement. A force de lutte, et de non domination l'un sur l'autre, ils perdirent l'équilibre. Ed fut renversé vers l'arrière, se retrouvant allongé sur le sol, pour ensuite se cogner la tête contre la banquette. Il ferma les yeux, et sembla déconnecté de la réalité. Et Mustang. Quant à lui, il était tombé vers l'avant, et c'est ainsi il se retrouva sur Ed, qui était toujours inconscient. Ils se retrouvèrent involontairement allongés l'un contre l'autre. Mustang remarqua que ses jambes partaient de chaque côté de celles d'Ed, qui se retrouvaient du coup, entre les siennes. Il était dans une position quelque peu gênante. Avant toute chose, il en profita pour récupérer ses gants, et les enfiler. Puis le Fullmetal se réveilla. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux avant de s'apercevoir de la présence de son supérieur sur lui. Cependant, il n'avait pas encore repris pleinement conscience et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Ils étaient toujours bassin contre bassin.

Mustang toujours étalé sur lui, n'eut pas le réflexe de se relever directement. En fait, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pouvait maîtriser le jeune alchimiste si fébrile. Ed le regarda, les sourcils levés et les yeux agrandis par la stupéfaction. Cette fois-ci, il était pleinement conscient, et il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas son esprit qui lui avait joué des tours. Mustang lui n'avait toujours pas bougé, conscient de sa dominance dans une position pareille. En fait, il aimait être dans cette position perverse, indécente. Il avait le dessus, sur Ed, pour une fois, il était à sa merci. Et le sentir, là, tiède, en sueur sous lui l'excitait presque. Les hommes n'étant pourtant pas son genre. Ici, c'est tout juste s'il ne sentait pas le cœur de l'alchimiste d'acier palpiter sous ses doigts à une vitesse vertigineuse, tellement il tremblait. Il remarqua également que la chaleur de la pièce confinée, et les rayons du soleil, rendaient l'atmosphère bouillant. Ed fronça soudainement les sourcils, avant de s'écrier, révolté.

****

- Mais retirez-vous de là bon sang !

Pourtant, tout comme Ed l'avait fait tout à l'heure, il fit la sourde oreille. En fait, il en profita même. Il avait trouvé un point faible à son jeune rival d'il y a quatre ans. Maintenant il le connaissait davantage. Il le cernait même. Toujours est-il que le brun se colla davantage au blond, qu'il sentit trembler sous lui, nullement rassuré même. Quoi de plus normal. Mustang agit inconsciemment, par instinct. Il approcha son visage de lui, et commença à lui sourire, de façon très cynique. Ils n'étaient plus quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis le haut gradé approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour lui murmurer.

****

- Tu sauras ce qu'il t'en coûte désormais, de me dérober mes gants, Edward. _****____»_

Ed, qui avait les sourcils froncés quelques secondes auparavant, ouvrit les yeux de surprise. Face à de telles paroles. Il ne pouvait aucunement laisser passer une occasion pareille. Il se prépara, et se servit de son bras droit en acier, pour repousser l'individu de toutes ses forces. Il le fit ainsi reculer, en le renvoyant sur la banquette voisine. Mustang, ne s'y étant pas attendu, fut facilement projeté en arrière. Après s'être défait de ce poids sur lui, Ed ouvrit la porte à toute vitesse, et sortit du compartiment le plus vite possible, claquant la porte sur un Mustang vaincu. Le brun était allé trop loin. Mustang réfléchit, au départ il souhaitait juste faire un peu peur au plus jeune, disons moins expérimenté que lui-même. Mais il n'avait que seize ans, il n'y connaissait rien et cette réaction semblait donc légitime. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir quand même trop traumatisé. Il se remit à regarder le paysage, souriant de manière un peu ... sadique. Ravi de produire un effet pareil...


End file.
